


Burn

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark!Dipper, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oh wait, cause imcool likethat, from, i seriouslydont know where this camefrom, mabifica mentions, manotaurs - Freeform, my head!, ugh there goes my cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because I said this fandom needed more of this pairing standing together while the world burned around them. And this is what my mind said next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Dipper smiled at the chaos around him. “Ah,” he thought, grinning as the manotaurs went hunting, saluting the young man as they passed. “It’s good to be the king.” The city, no, the world was burning and being torn apart. Pillaging, looting, burning. Several years ago he would have been mortified at the sights around him. He would be trying desperately to fix it, to return the world to some semblance of order. He would be leafing through that ridiculous journal, thinking that he could save the world. 

  
Now, however, he was at chaos’ heart. Okay maybe not its heart but definitely at the right hand of the heart. Because while he was not the one who thought of this, he was the one to plan and execute it, to bring it to fruition. All to bring his master’s glory. There were only several small problems. But those were easily handled. 

  
After all, this new world was barely being born. It needed leadership, and since Bill was reveling in the chaos and the carnage, it was up to Dipper.

  
He turned his attention to the room. It was actually the Oval Office, in the capital of the United States of America, or what was left of it. He had been surprised at how easy it had been to rally the supernatural creatures into war. A few well placed words, a small comment on how gnomes were treated with about the same respect as common rats, pointing out to the vampires that they had been hunted to the brink of extinction, simply for being themselves, and he had an army of supernatural creatures that dreamt of a world without human suppression. Within three years of raising and training them, Dipper had led his army of the supernatural, overthrowing the government in one fell swoop. 

  
Of course, the humans fought back. But they were quickly falling, and soon the world would be taken by the forces of Nature. 

  
He knew that if he wasn’t a witch, if he didn’t have the backing of his master, Dipper would have less of a standing. But he had already had a reputation as a just and wise human. A human who used magic. A human who was a companion to a demon.

  
His eyes fell on the pods that grew through the room, glowing green and pulsing, as though each one had a heartbeat. Inside, he could see figures. His former friends and family, sent to talk him out of this, to convince him to give up. They had been sent intervals, when one did not return, another was sent to try. 

  
They lived and breathed in their transparent living prisons. The newest had an old man, his hair gray and his clothes torn. He had long since stopped trying to escape, his knuckles and hands covered in torn flesh, blood and bruises. The second had a grown man, his face covered with several days worth of growth. His clothes were also torn, but he hadn’t tried to escape since he had been brought here. It was as though he could sense that resistance was pointless. Dipper was glad. Even now, Dipper didn’t want him to get hurt any more than he already had.

  
The next pod held the form of the woman he had once loved. Even now, five years after his infatuations had ceased, he still could not help but think that she was like fire incarnate, the very wildness of the forest compacted into the beautiful form now passed out before him, exhausted by her attempts, however feeble, to escape. He felt sorry for her.

  
That was nothing compared to the remorse he felt towards the next woman. Mabel Pines was staring at him. She always stared at him. She had been his first prisoner of war, and he always kept her close. As loyal as he was, he couldn’t abandon her.

  
For while he had loved Wendy for a short while, Mabel was his literal other half. Through thick and thin they had always had each others backs. At least for the first twelve years they had. Then came the bittersweet summer in Gravity Falls. Mabel had went and found friends, while Dipper had become obsessed with the mysteries of the small northwestern town. Sure he had made friends, but they were older, and had no common ground for their friendships to continue past casual acquaintances. Then, halfway through summer, he had made a deal, selling himself as a puppet to the master, the demon of dreams, for the secrets of the universe. Bill Cipher, through schemes and nightmares and dark magic, had slowly but surely changed the boy, bringing forth his natural wrath and obedience. He, Dipper, had been trained into the perfect servant for Bill, the perfect follower. The perfect pet, and companion. And, eventually,Bill had begun to reward Dipper with the things he had always wanted. Things like intimacy.

  
Dipper had withdrawn, become the living embodiment of Bill Cipher’s agenda. At first Dipper had hated the constant chatter and company the demon gave. But then, Dipper began to enjoy him, to appreciate how strange the demon was. He began to open up to Bill, holding full conversations in the dreamscape. Eventually, Dipper realized he had fallen for his captor, had come to love the demon. He would do anything, now that he had a taste of true companionship, to make him stay. Bill had no intention of leaving, not when he too had discovered feelings for Dipper that went against the laws of nature, but Dipper still felt that he had to please him, to make anything the demon wanted a reality. It had taken three years after Dipper had finally given himself to Bill- which was about two years after the first summer- but Dipper had finally brought down the barriers holding the supernatural inside the town borders of Gravity Falls. He had then followed through and made the barriers between the dreamscape and the normal world blur so much they were nonexistent.

  
Mabel opened her mouth to start her daily tirade. “Why?” and “How could you?” fell on his ears, making no impression on him. In fact he smiled, his amusement growing. He didn’t respond though. Not until, “how could you betray me like this?” It was her first time using that one, and it grated at Dipper.

  
“Betrayal? Oh that’s rich coming from the Queen of Broken Promises. Or should I call you the Empress of Embarrassing Blackmail? Or how about the Dictator of Selfishness?” he said, rounding on her. There was a sadness in his eyes, one that spoke of his own heartbreak, and how Mabel had done nothing to help him.Two months since the campaign had started and he hadn’t said a word beyond “Good morning Mabel” and “Good night Mabel”.

  
“What are you talking about?” 

  
“Two years Mabel. I was in pain for two years and you did nothing. I begged you to help, woke up crying every night from the nightmares and the torment of having Bill Cipher tear my mindscape apart. Two years I asked for you help, receiving promises of soon Dipper, wait until I finish crushing on my latest infatuation Dipper. Meanwhile, I was being slowly dissected and rebuilt. And yet I still had time for you. I still helped with each and every one of your schemes to find a boyfriend. And yet, you left me. You promised to help and never delivered. Hell, you took my first kiss and used it as blackmail. Remember in eighth grade year how I made you mad when I said that you and Pacifica wouldn’t work out? And how you emailed it to the entire school as revenge? Remember how humiliated I was?” he snarled, his hostility forcing her back.

  
As soon as the madness came however, it left, making way for calm, for peace. 

  
“Although I really should thank you,” he said, small, warm smile forming on his face. “If it weren’t for your constant neglect, I wouldn’t have Bill. I would be some pathetic child, instead of the King that Bill has made me.

  
In fact,” he said, leaning in and grinning widely, “if it hadn’t been for you and your god awful sock opera, I wouldn’t be here right now. If you hadn’t ignored me for that entire week, along with adding the stress of all your antics on top of that, I may never have made the deal in the first place. I may never have sold my soul to my beautiful devil in the first place. I wouldn’t have Bill and I would be the most miserable person on the planet.”

  
Dipper paused, a thought he had never had crossing unbidden into his mind. “Huh.” he said. “I guess, in a way, YOU are responsible for everything I have become.” He leaned in close, his forehead pressed against the membrane of the bulb. “How does it feel to be the destroyer of the world?” he said softly, watching as she realized that she had abandoned her twin in his time of need, and that this monster before her was the result. Dipper felt a calm wave of satisfaction roll across his soul as he watched his sister crumple. In some ways he had been more cruel than Bill himself would have been.

  
Dipper had never been a nice person though. He had just been afraid of the consequences. Bill took away that fear.

  
Dipper walked away, leaving Mabel with her newfound guilt. 

  
He went out onto the terrace, hoping to ease some of the tension in his neck and shoulders. He took several calming breaths and stretched, his arms reaching up towards the heavens.

  
“That was some speech Pine Tree.” He heard as Bill stepped out of the shadows, his golden eyes glowing. Bill’s human form always made Dipper purr in delight, just like the kitten he had always been compared to. Bill had made this for him, a reward for being a good pet, and the form was designed by Dipper. It was gorgeous of course, and everything about it reminded Dipper of Bill. But it was the meaning of the form that Dipper loved most. It meant steamy evenings and warm cuddles. It meant the things that Dipper had always craved in an intimate relationship, but had never actually received. It meant the days when Dipper went to sleep stressed but was comforted by the dorito shaped demon. It meant understanding and compassion, while the demon’s normal form meant chaos and destruction. Dipper revered the latter but always melted at the touch of this form. 

  
Gloved hands reached up and started working at the neck muscles, which were tense beyond belief. Dipper moaned into the orange and red sunset, his back slowly easing up on the tension.  

  
“You need to be less stressed kid.” Bill said, his hands undoing knots and cramps. “You’re going to run yourself to the ground, and then where will we be?” Dipper gave a noncommittal whine, and Bill smiled, knowing his words fell on deaf ears. It may have been his ambition, but it was Dipper who had seen it through. This new world belonged to them both, and Dipper was going to do his best by it. Bill was impressed and proud.

  
“Did you mean what you said in there?” Bill asked once he was done, his arms snaking their way around Dipper’s waist from behind, his head resting in the crook of Dipper’s neck. 

  
“About what?” Dipper asked, wondering which part he was talking about.

  
“The part where you said you would be miserable if you didn’t have me. The part where you made it sound as if I was the best thing to ever happen to you.”

  
“Of course I did. You are the best thing to ever happen to me since the day I was born.” Dipper said, his contentment spreading throughout his body. He turned in his master’s, his lover’s, arms, his own moving to his shoulders. “How can I prove it to you?” He asked, love and total devotion gleaming out through his deep brown eyes. 

  
“You already have, my dear.” Bill said as he cupped Dipper’s face and drew him in, their lips finding each other.

  
The two pledged their love and devotion, not through words, but through actions.

  
And while the two embraced, the world burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehe I wrote this in a fit of inspiration.


End file.
